<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of House Möring by CrazyEd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234680">Chronicles of House Möring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd'>CrazyEd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Diary/Journal, Disease, Feudal Politics, First Person Narration, Gen, Intrigue, Italy, Medieval Medicine, Medieval Rulers, Noble Houses, Norse paganism, Vikings, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The personal writings of the lords of House Möring, a noble family founded by a former Viking named Sverker Möring, granted lands in the south of Italy in 939.</p><p>Adapted from a Crusader Kings 2 campaign, playing as the POV characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Count Sverker I, August 7, 939 - August 3, 945</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>August 7, 936</strong><br/>
The North is cold and poor. I hate the cold, and I hate poverty. Assembling men who shared my hatreds, I sailed south, as many of my fellow Norsemen have, to raid the Italian peninsula. But rather than raid, I have found a new home. Rather than continue to suffer pillaging of his hands, Strategos Anastasios Aineidas of Apulia has granted me tracts of land in the south of his realm, bestowing upon me the title Count of Taranto in return for an end to the raiding. I have agreed to his generous terms. Though the land will make me less rich than raiding <em>could</em> have, it will <em>definitely</em> make me far wealthier than I was, for far less danger and bloodshed.</p><p><br/>
But this new position comes with trials of its own. I am not particularly well liked in my new lands, with the odd exception of Bishop Markos, a local cleric of the Christian faith, who does not seem to particularly mind me despite my devotion to the old gods of my homeland. Perhaps my shrewd mind or erudite tongue have won him over. I am instantly recognizable as a foreigner, but not many take me for a viking, until they hear my name: Sverker Möring. I am, after all, apparently the best (or even the only) groomed man in all of Italy.</p><p><strong>August 31, 936</strong><br/>
My court, my true court, is small. I have my wife, Alfriđ, and three young women I took as concubines, Ingjerdr, Aslaug and Katarina, plus my Seer and Physician, a eunuch named Suni. They will have to do, until I can properly populate my court with Norsemen such as myself.</p><p><strong>September 14, 936</strong><br/>
My new lord, Strategos Anastasio, has named me his cupbearer. Does he truly trust me, or does he merely wish to keep me close at hand?</p><p><strong>November 9, 936</strong><br/>
News from home! An explorer from Sweden claims to have discovered land beyond Iceland. Perhaps I was wrong for coming to this dangerous land with its own tradition and culture, instead of seeking unclaimed land west? Ah, but what's done is done.</p><p><strong>November 17, 936</strong><br/>
An old wound I took while raiding has become infected. This bodes ill. I must send for Suni at once.</p><p><strong>June 13, 937</strong><br/>
To my great surprise, one day Suni came to me, to tell me that an my Chancellor, a genius but ill-tempered commander of mine named Achille, had seen the truth of the Allfather, and formally converted to my religion. What amazing news!</p><p><strong>January 3, 938</strong><br/>
I made my concubine Ingjerdr my spymaster, and within a week she reported a rumor of an artifact of some sort at today's council meeting. Our of sheer boredom, I agreed to her proposal to seek it out. Perhaps it shall be somewhat interesting. I'm almost starting to miss my days of raiding...</p><p><strong>January 12, 938</strong><br/>
Perhaps I spoke too soon! Not a day after Ingjerdr's expedition left, I received a call to war! No less than the Emperor of Byzantium himself seeks the conquest of the Duchy of Salerno, a small fiefdom not far from my own. Perhaps I shall consider taking the field once more, if my infection abates...</p><p><strong>April 1, 938</strong><br/>
I could not resist. My infection prevented me from going myself, but the opportunity could not be lost. Word of Salerno's weak defences reached me, and I dispatched a quiet and humble man who came with me from the north, as skilled as arms as he is unskilled with words, named Anundr to lay siege to Salerno while Duke Guaimar is away on campaign.</p><p><strong>April 18, 938</strong><br/>
Decisions, decisions. Do I continue to lay siege to Salerno, or respond to my liege's call to war against the Count of Lecce, which he seeks to revoke? Perhaps I should. I did, after all, assist in his plot to fabricate a reason to revoke it in the first place, for no reason other than sheer boredom. Would the Strategos possibly reward me with the lands? It is doubtful, but the armies of Lecce are much weaker than the armies of Salerno...</p><p><strong>April 25, 938</strong><br/>
Freyja has blessed me! My concubine Asalaug is pregnant. Finally, someone will carry my own blood. I can only hope it is a boy.</p><p><strong>April 29, 938</strong><br/>
My lord has honoured me with a request to become a commander, but owing to my ongoing illness, I must regretfully decline.</p><p><strong>May 25, 938</strong><br/>
It seems as if Freyja has not yet left my home. My concubine, Katarina, has also fallen pregnant.</p><p><strong>June 5, 938</strong><br/>
My castle is under siege my the armies of Lecce. I could send word to Anundr to break the siege of Salerno, but if truth be told, I almost enjoy the sight of the siege lines. I have been away from the battlefield for far too long...</p><p><strong>August 25, 938</strong><br/>
I am no statesman, but my lord has made me his Chancellor. It is a position I am unsuited for, but the seat on the council is too tempting to resist.</p><p><strong>August 26, 938</strong><br/>
More good news. Anundr has returned from Salerno. The castle has fallen, along with its riches, and the Emperor's men remained poised to continue his work. When he returned to attack the besiegers of the castle, I was so elated, I sallied forth to attack his enemy in the rear. As foolish as it was in hindsight, my charge was successful, routing Commander Christophoros' left flank. Our shield walls held as I continued to wrap around him, until his right flank crumbled, leaving my entire army to engulf poor Christophoros' remaining center entirely. He escaped, but thanks to my efforts, my armies won a deceisive battle, and lifted the siege, sending him scurrying down the southern peninsula, as my men continue without me to Lecce itself.</p><p><strong>November 12, 938</strong><br/>
Salerno has fallen, and has been incorporated into the empire. I received little for my participation but the satisfaction of battle. I did not expect much more, however.</p><p><strong>November 21, 938</strong><br/>
My firstborn! Aslaug has given me a daughter, a beautiful baby girl named Sif. It is not the son I hoped for, but I can not help but love her regardless.</p><p><strong>December 25th, 938</strong><br/>
Katarina gave birth to another daughter today. I named her Birgitta, but I must admit, I am not as pleased to see a second daughter as I was the first.</p><p><strong>March 3, 939</strong><br/>
Finally! Today, while changing my bandages, Suni declared my infection officially passed. I am healthy in body, but the time spent cooped up at home has kept me quite stressed. I set out to Lecce as soon as possible, to join my army.</p><p><strong>March 17, 939</strong><br/>
At last, the camps. I was wrong. This is where I belong. If not for my two new daughters, I might be tempted to name Anundr the new count, take the army, and head to the nearest city of wealth to sack it.</p><p><strong>April 8, 939</strong><br/>
Invigorated by the fall of Lecce, I have decided to take the field, and hunt down the remains of Christophoros' army. This shall be fun. Once he is defeated once again, the war will be all but over.</p><p><strong>May 2, 939</strong><br/>
No! The day before the battle, an exhausted messenger arrived to give Strategos Anastasio's word. Count Crysanthos capitulated! The war is over! Sadly, I must return home.</p><p><strong>May 7, 939</strong><br/>
As a reward for his valiant and skilled service, and the friendship I made with him on campaign, I have decided to make Anundr my marshal. I am certain he will be every bit the match for his new position.</p><p><strong>May 8, 939</strong><br/>
On the way back home, I stopped at a celebratory feast being held by Count Ambrosu of Foggia. To my great surprise, we struck up a friendship, the first one I have made since coming to Italy. He is not so bad. Nor is his wine and ale.</p><p><strong>November 5, 939</strong><br/>
My blood is still hot from the war in Lecce. I wrote to a warrior lodge I remember from my youth, asking to join them, and set up a lodge in Taranto. They were skeptical, and sent a brave warrior that I must "convince" in order to do so. That warrior turned out to be the mighty King Kol of Halsingland, a doughty warrior very much my equal. I believe I sought to marry his sister in the past. After a fierce and hard fought battle, I emerged victorious, though barely.</p><p><strong>September 7, 940</strong><br/>
I love my wife. She is zealous, and a bald-faced liar, and half-insane (and the other half crazy) besides, but I love her regardless. It is strange. I can't explain it, but it is so. My love for her only grew when she informed me she was pregnant. Could this be the son I long for, at last?</p><p><strong>February 17, 941</strong><br/>
Alas, my third daughter, Iliana, was born.</p><p><strong>May 14, 941</strong><br/>
No less than the king of Denmark, Gorm the Old, requested my aid in battle against the King of Gemany, as a fellow wolfbrother. I do not know how much help I can provide, but I will seek battle, and wealth nonetheless.</p><p><strong>November 7, 941</strong><br/>
After all this time, Ingjerdr has brought me... a tongue? Apparently, it belonged to a great hero of eloquence, and will provide upon me some sort of boon? I am skeptical, but... it is still a treasure (apparently). Thank you, Ingjerdr, I think.</p><p><strong>May 30, 942</strong><br/>
For years, since I first took power, the mayor of Taranto has been a thorn in my side. No longer, now that there is an arrow in his throat. Somehow, a fellow Norseman who first accompanied me to Taranto, named Helgi, is the new mayor.</p><p><strong>July 4, 942</strong><br/>
Despite my small successes in the south, King Gorm proved quite gormless (hah!) and was unable to muster much defence against King Otto of Germany, and has lost the whole of Pomerania as a result. Oh well.</p><p><strong>January 17, 942</strong><br/>
Upon my return from Germany, I am greeted by my wife Alfriđ, holding our son in her arms. I was so overcome by emotion I scarcely heard that she named him Hakon. It is a fine name, in any case. Any name is a fine name for my son and heir, the future Count of Taranto.</p><p><strong>July 30, 942</strong><br/>
For reasons unknown, even to myself, I am setting off to the island of Sardinia, to conquer the county of Caligari. Perhaps it is just my good mood, after the birth of Hakon. The fog that has been present in my life these past few years has lifted.</p><p><strong>September 25, 942</strong><br/>
While knocking quite lustfully upon the door of the Sardinians, Katarina has sent me a letter, informing me the Sardinians are doing the same at mine, and of the birth of our second daughter, Alfhilda. I must return to Taranto at once.</p><p><strong>December 25, 942</strong><br/>
Despite the routing of our left flank, the day was ours. In the battle, I captured a man named Celestinu. Upon discovering he was the heir to my enemy, I sacrificed him to the glory of Odin. I am not a particularly religious man, but all soldiers are somewhat superstitious, even ones as cynical as I, and the action will strike fear into my enemy's heart. I will not let him forget he is warring against a viking. Once again, I will cross the sea, and this time, I will come with the charred bones of Celestinu of Sardinia.</p><p><strong>July 18, 944</strong><br/>
While inspecting the siege lines, I almost fell from my horse, as a horrible pain shot up my chest. I am unsure what it was, but it was powerful enough to concern me. Later that night, Suni claimed it was gout, of all things. I am unsure of his diagnosis, but he is far more learned than I ever will be, so I trusted him.</p><p><strong>July 23, 944</strong><br/>
After several nights of sleeping hanging upside down, of all things, I feel much better. Whatever it was, it seems to have gone away. Gout settles in the toes first, so perhaps that had something to do with it? I feel like a bat.</p><p><strong>August 11, 944</strong><br/>
The gout left, but now a cough has settled in my throat. Is Sardinia anything but an isle of disease and pestilence?</p><p><strong>September 10, 944</strong><br/>
Stargazing! Suni set me to stargazing, as a cure for the flu! I could not believe my ears, and after several nights of listening to him, my nose believes it did nothing as well.</p><p><strong>October 2, 944</strong><br/>
My illness has gotten even worse. It has settled in my chest, and become pneumonic. I am worried, not for my health, but for Hakon. He is far too young to take my lands, let alone to hold them.</p><p><strong>November 24, 944</strong><br/>
Aslaug has given me another son, Ragnarr, but I am far too sick to take pleasure in it. My commanders have brought me back to Taranto, where we once again defeated the Sardinians, but when they went back to their boats, I was left at home. Hopefully Commander Sevag will finish this war, so I can have the peace to heal.</p><p>
  <em>These were the last words written in the diary of Sverker Möring, Count of Taranto, before he died of pneumonia on the third of August, 945 years after the birth of Jesus Christ.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Commander Sevag win the war against the Sardinians? Will I continue this, as a series, playing as young Count Hakon? That all depends on whether or not I continue playing the save, I suppose. Let's find out together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Count Hakon I, August 4, 945 - January 17, 959</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>August 4, 945</strong><br/>
Mama says that Papa has gone to Valhalla to feast with the Gods. I'm not quite sure what that means, but it sounds fun. They made me do a lot of boring things, but I got to sit in Papa's fancy chair and hold his sword, and a lot of big men bowed to me.</p><p><strong>May 24, 946</strong><br/>
Mama says that the war is over, and I am now the Count of Cagliari. I'm not sure where that is, though. Maybe it's where Valhalla is?</p><p><strong>June 23, 946</strong><br/>
I'm now the cupbearer for Duke Michael. I don't know why a grown-up like him needs someone to bear his cup for him. I can barely bear my own!</p><p><strong>April 14, 950</strong><br/>
Today, I wanted to go play outside the gates, but Regent Achille has forbidden it. He has sealed the gates entirely. When I demanded he tell me why, he only said that there was slow fever in the region, and he didn't want it spreading to Taranto.</p><p><strong>April 29, 950</strong><br/>
I finally found out where Caligari is! Mama told me the story of how my Papa conquered it. It's not in Valhalla at all. It's on an island to the west called Sardinia. I want to be like Papa, so I commanded my armies conquer all of it! Mother refused, saying I was too young to decide such things, but Achille agreed that we had the resources, so he used his Regent's authority to approve it.</p><p><strong>August 9, 950</strong><br/>
While we were still rallying our troops, the Sardinians appeared outside our gates! They're gonna get slow fever! They were super outnumbered, Achille says two to one, and we easily beat them in battle.</p><p><strong>October 14, 950</strong><br/>
Today I caught my Chancellor, Peter, praying to Odin. He must believe in the true gods! Good for him!</p><p><strong>August 18, 951</strong><br/>
We captured an enemy commander in battle! His name is Ubertu, and he now rots in my dungeon! Hah hah! I'm so good at war. We also captured Countess Keratza, our enemy's wife, and a few little children. I wonder if I'm allowed to be friends with them? It's boring not being able to go outside.</p><p><strong>October 29, 951</strong><br/>
Today, I woke up to see an army outside my gate! I asked Achille where MY army was, but he told me they're still in Sardinina, but to not worry, because we have almost forced the enemy to peace and our gates will definitely hold until then. I hope he's right...</p><p><strong>November 24, 951</strong><br/>
Achille was right. I was silly to doubt him. When the herald told me that I'd won the war, I cheered out that Sardinia was mine, but mother corrected me. Apparently, only a small part of Sardinia is mine. She showed it to me on a map. That's kind of sad, but I can always just conquer more!</p><p><strong>January 24, 952</strong><br/>
It's time to continue the conquest! The County of Torres is next. It's the province right above mine in Sardinia, and one of the only two remaining independent provinces, which is going to be next.</p><p><strong>April 12, 952</strong><br/>
Mayor Gorm wants to be Orthodox! He told me he saw the truth of the word of Jesus Christ, thanks to some horrible man from another realm. He should've kicked him out the moment he started talking such things!</p><p><strong>November 21, 952</strong><br/>
The Sardinians are outside again, but this time, Achille says that they don't even have enough men to properly siege us! Why'd they even show up, then?</p><p><strong>July 10, 953</strong><br/>
We have a new Emperor. But this one's an Empress! And she's only five years older than I am! I didn't know girls could be in charge.</p><p><strong>December 22, 953</strong><br/>
The new Empress says we're only allowed to go to war with people who aren't already in the empire. Like the Sardinians.</p><p><strong>January 1, 954</strong><br/>
Achille says the danger of plague has sufficiently passed, and we can open the gates again. Just in time, it's snowing!</p><p><strong>January 12, 954</strong><br/>
The war with Torres is finally over. Half of Sardinia is mine. I wanted to declare myself Duke of all of Sardinia, but mother says I can't. Apparently, the next person I was going to conquer already claims that title. If I want it, I'll have to beat him first. Well, that's no problem.</p><p><strong>April 6, 954</strong><br/>
Mother says that Sif is old enough to start thinking about marriage, and that she has arranged a betrothal between her and Prince Pelka of Poland. His father is king, so it's a very good match for her, even if he's only third in line for the throne. The king will even form an alliance with us. That's great!</p><p><strong>April 28, 954</strong><br/>
Mother says that she has successfully betrothed all my sisters. Birgitta is going to marry King Iliya of Novgorod, Iliana is going to marry the heir to the King of Sweden, and Alfhida is going to marry the heir to the Kingdom of Denmark. Now I feel kind of sorry for Sif. She's the only one who's not going to become a queen someday.</p><p><strong>June 22, 954</strong><br/>
Alfhida wants to go inside the scary haunted house. We were told to stay away from it, but I'm not scared! It wasn't that spooky inside. It was just old and rotten, and smelled kinda musty. We didn't even see a ghost.</p><p><strong>January 24, 955</strong><br/>
Today, the master-at-arms said I was finally ready to start training with a real sword. I'm going to be a viking, just like my father.</p><p><strong>April 1, 955</strong><br/>
Today, Sif got marred, to Prince Pelka. He seems like a nice man. I hope they'll be happy together.</p><p><strong>November 28, 955</strong><br/>
I have decided to conquer the County of Nice, for my brother, Ragnarr. The Kingdom of Arles is weak, far weaker than the Duke of Sardinia, and it will fill our coffers with gold. I won't even need my many allies for this. The Christians show their weakness, and I'll show them my strength!</p><p><strong>November 3, 956</strong><br/>
Curses! The heir to Sweden was murdered, on the orders of the queen no less! I'll have to find a new husband for Iliana.</p><p><strong>November 16, 956</strong><br/>
The best I could find was the heir to the second son of the Duke of Halsingland. I'm sure she'll be disappointed by that... That's two sisters who won't be queens.</p><p><strong>February 23, 957</strong><br/>
He's not the future king of Sweden, but I hope Iliana will be happy with her new husband all the same.</p><p><strong>March 13, 957</strong><br/>
Recent news could spell disastrous for the war. The King of Leon has, for reasons only the Allfather could see, entered the war on the side of Arles. I'm forced to hire mercenaries. They're known as the Pecheneg Band, and hopefully they will be enough. I have also decided to ask the King of Denmark for help.</p><p><strong>April 8, 957</strong><br/>
Thank Odin, he agreed. I have never lost a war in my life, and I don't want my first loss to be this war! I hope Ragnarr will be greatful for his fief.</p><p><strong>May 21, 957</strong><br/>
My liege, Michael has died. In his place is his son Ioannes, an honest and gregarious man, who I despise. He's just so...  I can't even describe why he's so infuriating.</p><p><strong>August 16, 957</strong><br/>
The Pecheneg Band has decided to take my money and run. You just got to the battlefield, and they're already demanding wages I can't pay. What bastards! What a waste of money. At least King Blákári has arrived, with close to four thousand men.</p><p><strong>November 3, 957</strong><br/>
Recently, I've been noticing how beautiful the carpenter's daughter is. She is far below my station, but...</p><p><strong>December 3, 957</strong><br/>
I have finally managed to catch her her alone. In my boldness, and nervousness, I suggested we have a cuddle alone in the barn. It was amazing.</p><p><strong>May 6, 957</strong><br/>
King Rudolf rots in King Blákári's dungeon, while his queen wastes away in mine. The war is over. I was a fool to worry. The war did not go as I'd hoped- I am poorer now than when I started, and my armies have been ravaged, but at least my craven brother is now on the other side of the Italian peninsula. He, and Nice, are Duke Ioannes' problem now.</p><p><strong>July 11, 958</strong><br/>
I have ransomed Queen Bertha, but for now, I will keep their ten year old daughter captive. She might prove useful later.</p><p><strong>January 17, 959</strong><br/>
My legal regency is over, though in truth, I feel as if it has been over for several years. I can't remember the last time Achille went against my decisions. They're usually quite good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't sure how well this would go as a series, but for the present, it's going pretty well. Even if I was to lose interest and stop today, I have raw material up to 976, and all it needs is a few passes to go from game notes to another chapter or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Count Hakon I - Part 2, January 18, 959 - July 1, 967</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>January 30, 959</strong><br/>
I have decided to get betrothed to Princess Hafrid of Agder, daughter of the lord of a petty kingdom in Norway. I have found most Christian lords to be... reluctant... to marry their daughter off to a savage from the North. Even though I was born in southern Italy. In the meantime, I have taken three women, Bjorg the Shieldmaiden, Bothilder of Skagen, and the carpenter's daughter, Kristina, as concubines.</p><p><strong>October 15, 959</strong><br/>
It is with great sadness that I must record the death of Achille the Ill-Tempered, of severe stress, at the age of five and fifty. He was a genius statesman, who served my father even before I was even born, much less came into my titles, and who will be missed dearly. He will be remembered for refusing to die until the final duty his lord my father gave him, the regency of his lands, was completed. In his place, I have called a clever Russian named Vsevolod to serve on my council, and named my Marshal Sturla to be my Designated Regent should anything bad befall me.</p><p><strong>October 19, 959</strong><br/>
Alliances work both ways. King Blakari has asked me to join him against King Loius IV of Francia, in the conquest of Brugge. Of course, I am honour-bound to accept. It is no great pain, though. The south of Francia is close, rich, and ungarded.</p><p><strong>December 1, 959</strong><br/>
As I march off to war with the Danes, Alfhida goes to the marriage bed with one. A war and a marriage at the same time, what a way to seal an alliance.</p><p><strong>February 20, 960</strong><br/>
Just as I was about to finish gathering my troops to sail to Francia, King Siemomysl requested my aid in his conquest of Brandenberg, against King Gero of Germany. I accepted, but I am not sure how much help I will be, until the matter of Francia has concluded. I hope he won't be mad.</p><p><strong>July 1, 960</strong><br/>
My campaign in southern Francia has left me unable to attend Birgitta's wedding to King Iliya, but perhaps that is for the best. I don't particularly want to see firsthand why he's been nicknamed Iliya the Frog.</p><p><strong>December 1, 960</strong><br/>
Scarcely was I able to complete a siege of Narbonne, that King Blakari sent a letter saying that the Franks have capitulated. My men march to the Alps at first light.</p><p><strong>January 1, 961</strong><br/>
My foolish brother has refused a revocation of his county by our liege. Perhaps he thinks I will come to his aid against Doux Ioannes? I can not fight all of Europe's wars for it.</p><p><strong>June 26, 961</strong><br/>
Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable! After all I did to help him in his war, that devil King Siemomysl has destroyed out alliance by sacrificing Pekla to his heathen gods!</p><p><strong>October 24, 961</strong><br/>
Fitting that the first woman I laid with should be the first woman to bear my child. I must start thinking of names for my future son and heir.</p><p><strong>March 9, 962</strong><br/>
Duke Ioannes asked if I'd like to be his Chancellor. I almost said no, due to my lack of skill, but... he is (somehow) the likely heir to the entire empire. I should try to get into his good graces.</p><p><strong>May 24, 962</strong><br/>
Kristina has given me a son, who I named after the father I don't remember.</p><p><strong>July 21, 962</strong><br/>
While secluded from both Slow Fever in the east and Smallpox to the north, my steward has suggested renovations to the system of tunnels underneath my castle. I agreed. They might be useful as a quick means of escape should anything bad happen to the castle, as he thinks; but in any case, I am interested to see what is down there.</p><p><strong>July 29, 962</strong><br/>
Vincentello was nearly breathless when he came running up to me and yelled that there was already someone using the tunnels for something. I grabbed Moringfang as quick as I could, and together, the guards and myself rushed down to investigate the matter.</p><p><strong>August 8, 962</strong><br/>
After over a week of searching, my guards have pulled the sneak out of her hole. To my great surprise, it was a half-mad old woman who gave me the name Ingibjorg the Recluse. She did not seem to be an immediate danger, so I asked her what she was doing down there. Perhaps she just got lost. She claimed to have a lover at court, and as they were returning from a tryst, he got sick and died. I sent her out through the main gate. Even if that unlikely story is true, and not 25 years gone, she might have smallpox or slow fever. Or both.</p><p><strong>September 7, 962</strong><br/>
Hopefully King Thorbrandr will prove more honourable than King Siemomysl, as I am to go to war with Germany for him now as well.</p><p><strong>April 7, 963</strong><br/>
Madness. That oaf Ioannes is now the successor to Julius Caesar, and has taken residence in Constantinople. He has neglected to elevate me from his ducal Chancellor to imperial Chancellor, but at least I am still his cupbearer.</p><p><strong>July 4, 963</strong><br/>
I was invited to a plot to murder Emperor Ionnes, by no less than his daughter! Hah! Agreed!</p><p><strong>August 30, 963</strong><br/>
Princess Hafrid has finally come to my court, and we were quickly wed. If truth me told, I am more interested in the Royal Aid Duty I can levy on the peasants than her, though she is pretty enough I suppose.</p><p><strong>September 19, 963</strong><br/>
Finally, after years of scrounging, and years of setbacks, I have finally amassed a proper war chest. Sardinia is finally in my sights, and will soon be in my grasp.</p><p><strong>October 24, 963</strong><br/>
Kristina has given me another child, a daughter named Skuld.</p><p><strong>December 22, 963</strong><br/>
When I arrived in Ogliastra, at the gates of Duke Gavini, I found the ramparts strangely empty. Where is everyone? Where are his armies!? I spent all that time preparing for this!?</p><p><strong>January 1, 964</strong><br/>
Pecs! He's off in god-forsaken HUNGARY of all places, helping the king of Croatia with a futile conquest!</p><p><strong>February 17, 964</strong><br/>
It seems the duke is not as fool as I thought. His army is now in Taranto, but I will be sitting on his throne before it matters.</p><p><strong>April 13, 964</strong><br/>
The Frog has called me to war against the Swedes. I promised to come, but... I don't really care. I have more important matters at hand. Maybe later.</p><p><strong>July 8, 964</strong><br/>
I was wrong. Duke Gavini has occupied my seat of Taranto, and for my mistake, I have lost Moringfang. My father's sword.</p><p><strong>July 14, 964</strong><br/>
My wife is pregnant, but even if I named the baby Moringfang, it would not replace the sword.</p><p><strong>August 31, 964</strong><br/>
My wife has complained that I am away too often, so I bought her some ruby earrings with my useless war chest. Her gratitude was... exceptional. I think I'm in love.</p><p><strong>September 10, 964</strong><br/>
But I am not so blinded by love to not enjoy myself a little, with a comely wench named Bothildr!</p><p><strong>October 27, 964</strong><br/>
The war is over, and I declared myself Duke of Sardinia on the seat of the castle's former lord. But Sardinia is not yet fully mine. The Italians own the very north of the island. Something must be done of that, but later, when I am stronger. And the former Duke Gavini has escaped to Corsica with the sword of my father.</p><p><strong>December 6, 964</strong><br/>
While stretching my legs on a walk, I caught Kristina making love with Hrodgar the Gentle. Disgusting! He's old enough to be her grandfather. Am I not good enough for her?</p><p><strong>December 8, 964</strong><br/>
After two days of contemplating his actions in the dungeons, I had my confessor strap a bucket of rats to his chest. The bucket was heated until they damn near clawed through Hrodgar to escape.</p><p><strong>February 14, 965</strong><br/>
Hafrid gave me a daughter, named Ylva. She is sickly, and the physician does not expect her to live past a year.</p><p><strong>April 11, 965</strong><br/>
Perhaps in recognition of my conquest of Sardinia, Emperor Ionnes has decided to name me his marshal. With my newfound title, military power, and the support of the captain of the Varangian Guard, I find myself in the surprising position of being a frontrunner to become the next emperor. Only Euphemios of Opsikon stands in my way.</p><p><strong>June 7, 965</strong><br/>
The Jarl of Vestlandet has forced Birgitta to become his concubine. I must rescue her... as soon as I find a map, and then on that map, find Vestlandet.</p><p><strong>June 11, 965</strong><br/>
My lover, Bothildr, has had my son. His name is Bjorn, and I have decided to legitimize him. The ranks of House Moring are far too small.</p><p><strong>July 3, 965</strong><br/>
Today, with the Holy War in Azerbijan concluded, I asked my liege for titles. He gave me some empty platitudes, and says the bible supports my claim, but what do I care of the Bible? Peasants don't grow crops on the bible.</p><p><strong>August 1, 965</strong><br/>
My idiot brother came slinking back to Taranto with his tail between his legs, after the Emperor revoked the County of Nice I fought so hard (and indebted myself so much) for. He also informed me that the army I attacked to assist him in his first rebellion wasn't Duke Michael's, but his. Sorry, brother. I guess I'm the idiot this one time.</p><p><strong>August 3, 965</strong><br/>
This refusal has absolutely nothing to do with my decision to support Duke Taso of Apulia in overthrowing Emperor Ionnes. His rebellion simply had nearly three times the men, and his personal realm borders with mine.</p><p><strong>December 26, 965</strong><br/>
Arni, my third son, was born to that whore Kristina.</p><p><strong>July 4, 966</strong><br/>
With the death of King Gudfrid, the last of my sisters is no longer a queen.</p><p><strong>November 6, 966</strong><br/>
Bothilder (my concubine, not my lover; I must devise some way of distinguishing the two) gave me a son named Tolir.</p><p><strong>April 29, 967</strong><br/>
Oh no, I forgot! The Conquest of Ostfriestland! I'm sorry, King Thorbrandr.</p><p><strong>June 28, 967</strong><br/>
I'm not entirely sure what happened in Greece, but despite the continued existence of Ionnes, the revolt is over, and Leon Rhabdouchos is our new emperor, as Leon VII. He, in turn, is fighting a war against Bardas the Butcher of Achaia for the former Empress Arda Lekapenos' claim on the Empire. There are currently three people alive today who can say they were the emperor of Rome, and two of them currently fighting over who is correct. I guess it's true what they say about Byzantine politics.</p><p><strong>July 1, 967</strong><br/>
Thirty years ago, my father conquered these lands for our family. I have decided, that the time has come for me to do the same, and launch an invasion as a viking. However, my prize is not merely a small tract of fertile land in Italy. I will cross the Mediterranean to humble the Shia Caliph Mansur II and conquer the African lands directly south of my father's conquests in Sardinia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, no fancy accented characters in this chapter. They're a pain to do, and I'd need to open the game to see which ones I had to right now. Maybe I'll go back and add them for the future HD re-release.</p><p>I've only got one maybe one chapter of material left, so I'll have to play further to get more soon. Maybe now wasn't the best time to start a Lombard achivement run...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>